Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-10442 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-28933 etc disclose conventional arrangements of transformable toys of which figure is transformed from a figure of a vehicle or an animal into a doll robot toy. Various kinds of transformable toys are sold in the market. In these conventional transformable toys, in order to transform the figure, a various kinds of joint structures are employed.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10442/1997
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 28933/1997